Megaman X: Revision
by Thunderxtw
Summary: A one shot of the occurances at the beginning of Megaman X3.


-----------------------------------------

_**Megaman X: Revision**_

_**By Thunderxtw **_

----------------------------------------

An unsettling darkness shrouded over the Reploid city, an unholy omen too impossible to ignore.

A multitude of mechanical wasps larger than an interstate city bus swarmed Maverick Hunter HQ, weakening its defenses due to their overwhelming strength in numbers; there seemed to be no end to them and it was only a matter of time before they reduced the building to a pile of rubble.

Other Reploids that had gone berserk long before the distress call had followed the sneak attack via infiltration. It had caught them off guard and retaliation was difficult from the inside.

X and Zero wasted little time. They jumped aboard the nearest wasp before shorting its lifespan with a deadly combination of firepower. A swing of Zero's saber executed the final blow to put the beast to rest. One hundred and fifty feet of freefall brought them to the very front of Maverick Hunter HQ. Their team was on the losing side, but they could still make a difference.

X watched his companion stare at the ensuing carnage before waving him on. "I'll clear out the enemies out here. You deal with the one's inside."

He nodded as Zero soon teleported into the air with a whoosh, leaving only a slight red aurora in his place before it vanished too.

X felt the power come alive within his buster…and he released it, sending it in a gleaming wave of energy toward the unwelcome invaders. Scraps of metal and other broken pieces littered the ground from the aftermath. Some of them whined upon dying, but his gaze remained cold.

Everything he saw before him had seemed so familiar, so difficult to ignore or forget. These were the violent acts of a maverick. Something he did not wish…no… refused to become himself. His unwillingness to become what he despised only strengthened his resolve to eradicate them for good even more.

X desired nothing but peace. Nevertheless, with the all the chaos that existed in this future he had awoken to that was nigh impossible. He could not help but feel the pang of guilt hit him inside. His design was to blame for all this madness. Yet, there was still a chance for him to make a difference.

The dash boots allowed him to travel at speeds much faster than the average human could as he sped inside. The building was in ruins, the computers smashed and the solid walls dented. Mavericks welcomed him with a barrage of ammunition equivalent to a machine gun. However, he returned the greeting ten times more with separate blasts strong enough to vaporize them each in a single hit.

X climbed down the ladder and descended the stairs leading into a large open room. All was quiet until he noted the figure exposing itself from the shadows. A smile began to spread across his lips in relief.

It was Mac, his partner and friend next to Zero.

X could not help ponder the question aloud that had been on his mind for a while now. "Mac, where have you been?"

A mischievous grin began to grow on Mac's face as he shot his buster with a silent answer. With no time to dodge, X found himself unable to move, unable to stand or speak out.

Mac chuckled as he took a step closer, a look of treachery and pity. "You are far too trusting, X. I am now a member of Doppler's Army! You will make a fine addition to our forces once you have been shown the true destiny of the Reploid race."

X struggled to free himself, but it was no use. There was only one last option that dawned upon him as he sent out a distress call of his own. He began to feel his body rising in the air. His last thoughts were of hope before all went black.

* * *

The floor beneath Zero quaked before he dropped down to face the danger from within. He channeled an immense amount of energy into his buster before unleashing his fury upon everything that stood in his way. His Z saber was the most powerful weapon in his possession, cutting through several inches of metal with clean, precise swipes. No petty Maverick was a match for a hunter of his caliber. 

Zero rebounded from wall to wall, avoiding the spiked balls plummeting from the ceiling. As he reached the top to the automated door, he prayed he was not too late. He dashed in, hand gripped tight about the hilt of his saber in caution.

From the ceiling, X hovered unconscious, a magnetic contraption keeping him suspended in the air. When Zero's eyes saw Mac flash before him with buster readied, he already knew what this had come down to. He leapt back as the pellets came, damaged by only a few.

He returned fire in a massive green sphere of energy, enough to stun Mac in place for the moment he needed. His last attack was a fatal slash executed samurai style, ripping right through the traitor's armor with ease. Zero freed X and watched him land safe on the other side of the room.

"Are you ok, X?" He inspected him to be sure, though he knew his companion had been through worse.

"Thanks, Zero. I'm ok." X sighed and looked over his shoulder as if something had caught his eye.

"I'll check around headquarters. Call me if you need me. See you around, X…" Zero bid his partner farewell for now before taking off once again.

* * *

There was no time to ponder over Mac's betrayal. X could sense something close by, something that shook him from within. The door ahead brought him back outside; everything seemed to have calmed since the battle had begun. It was still too quiet for his liking and as he walked, he started to feel the road trembling beneath him as if an earthquake were bound to erupt. 

X turned to realize the danger that had been stalking him since he came out here. A mammoth of a robot, its glowing yellow demonic like eyes focused upon him. Its hands resembled a pair of spiked wrecking balls and he did not even have to guess at what they were meant for.

X ducked and dashed out of harms way, feeling the ground coming apart from the impact. He blasted at the beast's two primary weapons, but to no effect due to the reinforced alloy fitted to their design.

His lips uttered a silent curse as he fired another round, this one connecting with the mammoth's chin. The face flared up as it stumbled back, revealing it had a weakness after all. X took advantage of this, expelling multiple shots that had the beast roaring in pain. With one last bit of anger, he summoned the great energy within him before releasing it in a massive wave.

The robot giant flashed in a blinding explosion that had him shielding his eyes, its body reduced to nothing but metallic fragments now. X stood triumphant, although he knew this was only the beginning. There were so many questions on his mind, and Dr. Doppler was still at large. He looked toward the darkened sky, predicting the many things to come that he had yet to encounter.

Together, he, his partner Zero, and the rest of the hunters would vanquish all the Mavericks to the end. He would see to it that the peace that he longed for would indeed come one day and there would be no need for violence…ever again.

--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Well, that's the end. My first Megaman X story on this site. Perhaps one day I'll write more in the future, but for now, I hope you enjoyed my little once shot.


End file.
